


A tale of the first diamond

by Hylias_Kingdom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hylias_Kingdom/pseuds/Hylias_Kingdom
Summary: Heyyyy this is based off of an oc I drew I hope you enjoy it





	A tale of the first diamond

Once upon a time… Centuries before what is currently known as the Great Diamond Authority was formed there was but one authority in the cosmos… 

 

There was once a meteorite that hit a planet but that meteorite had the key to bringing stone to life inside it. When the meteorite hit the planet it broke apart… one half buried itself deep beneath the surface of the planet until it hit the hardest substance to ever be known.

The elements of the meteorite started to effect that substance and it began to form the first gem

**Author's Note:**

> This is the drawing of my oc https://www.deviantart.com/hylias-kingdom/art/Peach-Diamond-763887869


End file.
